


DarkWire

by winterirons



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, TW/google translate, V is black, V's Parents are Crime Lords, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterirons/pseuds/winterirons
Summary: (work in progress) Existing in Night City is rough. Especially when your trying to provide for your family.





	DarkWire

V groaned as she woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and running a hand over her coarse long hair. V threw the covers off herself and stumbled into her bathroom. She grimaced as the lights in her bathroom came on, squinting at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She slowly brushed her teeth, washed her face, took a shower and put on her clothes, ready for the day. As she walked out into the hallway, she bumped into her younger brother, Salix. "Angalia Idiot!" he called back over his shoulder.

"Wewe ni idiot!" V yelled back at him. "Victori!" V heard a small, sweet voice yell from behind her. V turned around and her face softened as she laid her eyes on her little sister, Nova. "Look what I made for you!" Nova said as she held up a drawing she made. "I wanted to show it to you yesterday, but you were to busy sleeping" V took the drawing from Nova and on the paper it showed stick figures of her and Nova watching TV.

"I love it Nova! Picasso has nothing on you." Nova beamed as V put her drawing in her jacket pocket. "Have you eaten today?" V asked Nova as she put her on her hip, walking her to the living room. Nova shook her head as she was sat down on the couch. "Well......how does cereal sound?" Nova thought about it for a second then smiled and nodded her head. V couldn't help but smile. 

As V got their breakfast together, she watched Nova. Seeing Nova be a sweet, innocent five year old makes her heart swell with joy. She loved Nova with every fiber of her being. Sure she loves her other siblings (salix included. just for clarification.) but Nova and her kinda had this weird connection stemming all the way back from when Nova was only a new born. V and Nova ate their breakfast and watched one of Nova's cartoons until it was time for V to go.

"Okay nova, gotta head out for that day." V said as she got up from the couch to put her combat boots on. "Can i go with you?" Nova begged. "Nuh uh, we've had this conversation before, Ms.Nova. Not till you are older." V said as she squatted down for their routine hug. "See you when you get home." Nova said before giving V one final squeeze. V smiled before closing the door behind her and stepping out into Night City.

**Author's Note:**

> basing this off my cyber punk oc. im really excited to see where this fic will go. also this is my first work after forever so leave me some constructive criticism! its appreciated!!


End file.
